Fluidized catalytic cracking (FCC) and hydrocracking units are the primary conversion units in an oil refinery. The profitability of the refinery depends on the efficient operation of these units to large degree. The feed quality is an important parameter in conversion optimization.
Sophisticated analytical methods (e.g., High Pressure Liquid Chromatography-Heavy Distillate Analyzer) are required to perform a feed quality analysis (Di+Ring Aromatic Content) of FCC and hydrocracking feedstocks. These analyses are generally not performed at most refineries due to the analytical equipment and expertise required. Accordingly, feed samples are sent offsite for such analyses. Due to the time involved, it is not practical to use these offsite analyses for day-to-day unit optimization.
Accordingly, a methodology is needed to upgrade naphtha and diesel yields from fluid catalytic cracking and hydrocracking units by estimating the feed quality (Di+Ring Aromatic Content) from properties that are routinely measured at most refineries. This methodology would enable a practical method of upgrading naphtha and diesel yields from fluid catalytic cracking and hydrocracking units by improving a feed quality of a petroleum feedstock, product or fraction mixture.